Robotic devices, which cooperate semi-automatically or automatically with people, are increasingly establishing themselves in the world of work. One prime example of this is the medical sector in which medical-robotic devices are being used more and more, particularly in the case of increasingly common minimally invasive interventions. Because the robotic devices are establishing themselves in new areas of operation, new safety concepts are also being demanded since the conventional safety concepts tailored to industrial robots are not adequate or are not applicable in new areas of operation. Some new safety concepts have already established themselves here, for example a redundant design of sensors.